


Desk Job

by smarshtastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Office Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: “Commander Reyes?” a voice over the phone asks. Gabe leans forward, one hand sliding up to the small of Jesse’s back to keep him in place. Jesse loops his arms around Gabe’s neck and keeps grinding down on his leg.---During an interminable conference call, Jesse provides a distraction.





	Desk Job

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! My resolution this year is to write more for me, so here's some self-indulgent smut to get your year off to a good start. 
> 
> Many thanks, as always, to the lovely and talented [fabrega](https://twitter.com/carithlee) for beta'ing ♥ 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://wictorwictor.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic/)!

When Jesse signed up for Blackwatch, he mostly figured he was trading one gang for another. Deadlock wasn’t going to watch out for him anymore, so he walked into Blackwatch thinking he might get a couple more years to live before he needed to find a different way to save his hide. But years have passed and Jesse is still alive and still with Blackwatch. He didn’t expect that. 

He also didn’t expect so much fucking  _ paperwork _ .

As Blackwatch’s de facto second in command, there was a lot of paperwork. When Jesse isn’t out in the field, he’s up to his eyeballs in paperwork - the perks of being an United Nations sanctioned covert ops division. 

The amount of paperwork Jesse has, though, is absolutely no comparison to the amount of bureaucratic bullshit Gabe has to put up with on a daily basis. Gabe is never not drowning in report after report, and Jesse honestly isn’t sure how Gabe manages to put up with it without going nuts. 

It’s one of those rare days where both Jesse and Gabe are on base at the same time, and they had been working on their respective piles of paperwork in Gabe’s room for most of the morning. Gabe had to excuse himself to his office to take a conference call with the UN, but that was hours ago and he still hasn’t come back. 

Jesse grabs his tablet with his mostly-finished paperwork and goes to investigate. It’s unusual for Gabe to be gone for so long - even for one of these UN calls. He goes down to the cafeteria to grab them each a cup of coffee before he makes his way to Gabe’s office. His office is in the middle of the row of offices that Overwatch’s top brass use to generate more bureaucratic bullshit. Jack’s office is at the end, a corner office with a nice view of the Alps, and Ana’s is between his and Gabe’s, which does not have quite as nice a view as Jack’s. In fact, the only reason Gabe has an office at all is because he insisted; he’s entitled to a work-life balance as much as anyone else, and doing paperwork in his bedroom gets old fast. 

Jesse taps on the door with his foot before he lets himself in, juggling the mugs of coffee and his own tablet as the door slides open. Gabe looks up from his desk, where he’s sitting with his fingers massaging his temples, his elbows leaning on the desk. He gestures at the phone. 

“Still?” Jesse grimaces, setting the coffee on the desk and flopping down in the seat in front of it. Gabe grimaces back at him. Jesse keeps his voice low. “Okay if I stay?”

Gabe nods so Jesse settles in. He sips his coffee and pokes at his tablet, only half-listening to the UN security council drone on and on and on. It must be budget season - they really love picking apart every number. Gabe speaks up every now and then, but mostly Jesse doesn’t understand why Gabe has to be on this call at all. 

Jesse finishes his own reports. He answers some emails. He sends Shiga a few cat pictures. He sends Edwards a good shot of Edwards snoring, head tipped back and mouth hanging open, in the transport back from their last mission. When Jesse looks up again, Gabe is  _ still _ on the call. 

“Seriously?” Jesse asks, quiet enough so as not to be picked up by the mic on the phone. Gabe leans back in his chair and spreads his hands - what can he do? Jesse huffs out an exasperated sigh. Judging from Gabe’s expression, he agrees. 

Jesse knows what Gabe would say; it’s part of the job. Not everything can be infiltrations and firefights. The less glamorous stuff is important too - it’s what keeps Blackwatch on its feet. Jesse knows that if Gabe didn’t stand up for what they do, the UN (and Overwatch, too) would have no problem gutting Blackwatch’s budget or other resources. So it’s several hours-long calls for Gabe. 

That doesn’t mean he has to pay attention to  _ every _ call. 

Jesse sets his tablet and empty coffee cup back on the desk. He gets up and comes around the corner. Gabe watches him approach his chair, an eyebrow raised. Jesse swings his leg over Gabe’s, straddling one thigh. Gabe gives him a half-hearted warning look, which Jesse returns with a grin. He rolls his hips down against Gabe’s thigh. Gabe’s eyebrows shoot up. Undeterred, Jesse does it again. Gabe’s hands come up to steady Jesse’s hips. It really only serves to bring Jesse’s bulge flush against Gabe’s thigh. Jesse drags it over Gabe’s leg, relishing the thickness of the muscles between his legs. Even better, Gabe doesn’t stop him; he settles back in his seat, his eyes on Jesse’s hips, whatever warning Gabe had been going to say already forgotten. Jesse’s dick thickens in his jeans where he’s grinding down against Gabe’s thigh. He can see Gabe’s dick is starting to fill out too; the bulge in the front of Gabe’s jeans is becoming much more prominent with every roll of Jesse’s hips. Jesse opens his mouth to say something to Gabe, but behind him, the people on the phone interrupt. 

“Commander Reyes?” a voice over the phone asks. Gabe leans forward, one hand sliding up to the small of Jesse’s back to keep him in place. Jesse loops his arms around Gabe’s neck and keeps grinding down on his leg. 

“I’m sorry, I missed the question,” Gabe says. His voice is even and as calm as ever. 

“Your thoughts on the requisition order 4378?”

Gabe reaches for his tablet and brings up the correct form. Jesse presses his own thigh against Gabe’s dick, but Gabe hardly even flinches. 

“The medical supplies are a necessity,” Gabe says. Jesse slips out of his lap. “In fact, this order has been trimmed down far below the minimum requirements the UN had previously laid out.”

Jesse kneels on the floor in front of Gabe. He tips his head up to look at him, running his hands up over the tops of his thighs. Gabe meets his gaze and then gives Jesse a tiny nod. Jesse grins. His fingers make quick work of his zipper and soon enough, he pulls Gabe’s dick out of his pants. He wraps his hand around the base to keep it steady as he leans in and closes his mouth around the tip of his dick. Jesse raised his eyes to look at Gabe’s face. Gabe tilts his head down to watch Jesse, eyes bright, lips parted. Jesse makes a pleased sound around his cock and takes more of Gabe into his mouth, all sloppy enthusiasm. 

But the UN isn’t quite done with Gabe. They ask him more questions even as Jesse’s head bobs in Gabe’s lap. Gabe slips one hand into Jesse’s hair and answers their questions as cool as ever, even though his fingers curl and tug on Jesse’s hair. Jesse keeps as quiet as he’s able - uncharacteristically keeping the pleased, wet noises to a minimum as he takes Gabe’s dick down his throat. Underneath his hands, Gabe’s hips twitch up in small, aborted thrusts, eager for more, but restrained as he speaks calmly to the UN Security Council, his voice never even trembling. 

He’s good, Jesse has to give him that. 

“Thank you for joining the call this morning,” someone on the phone says. “We’ll follow up with the revised schedules later this week.”

Gabe thanks them and hangs up the phone abruptly. He reaches down and hauls Jesse up with both hands. Jesse licks his spit-shiny lips, eyes bright, and then Gabe crushes his mouth to Jesse’s. 

“You little shit,” Gabe says, his voice finally going breathless between desperate kisses. “As if I didn’t already have a hard enough time concentrating.”

Jesse laughs into Gabe’s mouth. Gabe catches his lower lip between his teeth then bows his head to scrape his teeth over Jesse’s throat. Jesse lets his head fall back, exposing more skin to Gabe’s lips and teeth. 

“Just wanted - ah - to make it more bearable,” Jesse breathes. 

“That’s a word for it,” Gabe says, his voice practically a low growl. His hands are moving up underneath Jesse’s shirt, fingers pressing into his skin, holding him close to his body. Jesse shivers against him. 

“Fuck me?” Jesse asks. Gabe huffs out a little laugh. 

“Fine, come on, we can go back to my room and -”

Jesse reaches behind himself, pulling open the middle drawer of Gabe’s desk and fumbling around until his fingers close around a small bottle of lube. He holds it up for Gabe to see. Gabe’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“How long has that been in there?” he asks. Jesse grins. He presses the bottle into Gabe’s hand. 

“Since last time,” Jesse says. He extracts himself from Gabe’s grip and leans back against the desk, spreading his legs just a bit, the hard line of his cock evident through the front of his pants. Gabe shakes his head in disbelief. 

“I don’t know what I expect any more.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Jesse says, palming his dick over his pants. “So, are you gonna fuck me or not?”

Gabe surges forward, placing the bottle of lube on the desk behind Jesse as he kisses him. His fingers deftly undo the button and zipper of Jesse’s pants, pushing his pants and underwear down far enough to free Jesse’s dick and expose his ass. Gabe guides Jesse to turn around, sliding one hand up Jesse’s back so he bends over the edge of the desk. Jesse goes easily, tilting his hips back and looking over his shoulder as Gabe pops open the cap on the lube. 

“I can’t believe…” Gabe trails off, dragging slick fingers messily between Jesse’s cheeks. Jesse squirms against the cool, slippery press of Gabe’s fingers. 

“Sure you can,” Jesse says. He shifts, trying to get the pressure where he needs it, but Gabe teases him, circling one finger around his hole before he presses in. Jesse lets out a little laugh. “C’mon, Gabe - don’t tease.”

Gabe fingers him open quick and dirty, smearing lube sloppily over Jesse’s ass. It drips to the floor between Jesse’s legs but neither of them care. Gabe steps forward, getting a leg between Jesse’s and then he drags the blunt tip of his cock through the slick mess. Jesse tries to push back but Gabe grips his hip hard, holding him in place against the desk. He’ll have bruises later but that’s half the fun of it. Jesse lets out a little whine in protest that quickly turns into a gasp as Gabe thrusts into him. Jesse rises up on his toes, spreading his legs as best as he can, still trapped by his pants. He scrabbles for a better grip on the desk, knocking his coffee cup off, but Gabe doesn’t give him enough time to adjust; he thrusts in hard, pulls back and does it again, one hand gripping Jesse’s shoulder, the other gripping his hip. 

“Fuck - yeah, Gabe,” Jesse pants, voice hitching as Gabe thrusts into him again. He’s big, it burns, it’s almost too much, but it’s  _ so good _ too - it’s fast and rough and everything he wants. Jesse presses his cheek against the hard surface of Gabe’s desk and cants his hips back to meet Gabe thrust for thrust. Gabe hunches over him, flattening them both against the desk as he fucks into Jesse. Jesse moans. 

“Next time - fuck, Gabe - next time I’m gonna - ah, gonna make you come,” Jesse babbles. “Gonna make you fall apart -”

Gabe makes a low, pleased sound right into Jesse’s ear. “I’d like to see you try,” he practically growls. It goes straight to Jesse’s dick. 

“Fuh - fuck - !” Jesse cries out, his voice breaking as it goes higher, needier. 

Gabe’s weight keeps Jesse pinned to the desk, though one hand now fists in Jesse’s hair, pulling his head back so his throat is exposed. Jesse loves it - loves the way Gabe’s lips and teeth graze the skin of his shoulder, how he can feel to vibrations from Gabe’s moans practically reverberate in his bones. He feels split open and surrounded by Gabe in the best way. Gabe’s dick skates over his prostate with every other thrust, making Jesse’s thighs quiver and precome bead on the tip of his own cock. He doesn’t bother trying to touch himself - he knows Gabe will get him there, even though he aches for the release.  

“Gabe, please, more -  _ more _ , don’t stop -”

The noisy slap of skin on skin fills Gabe’s office, punctuating Jesse’s breathy moans. He isn’t trying to keep his voice down - there’s nobody on the phone and Gabe’s office is mostly soundproof. Gabe fucks into him hard and fast, some of the frustration from his prolonged call bleeding into his rhythm. Jesse doesn’t mind - he likes the roughness, the way Gabe’s big hands hold him down and press into his skin, twist in his hair. Gabe’s hips stutter against Jesse’s ass, thrusting in sharply as he sucks in gasps of air next to Jesse’s ear. It’s the sound of Gabe’s breath as it hitches between thrusts that puts Jesse over the edge; Gabe’s dick drives straight into Jesse’s prostate and that’s it. 

“Gabe!” Jesse cries out. His thighs shake, trembling on the balls of his feet as his dick twitches and then spills over the edge of the desk, coming practically untouched. He’s still shaking as his dick pulses out the last dribbles of come, the effort of balancing almost too much to bear. Gabe holds him tight, though, driving into him even as Jesse clenches and shudders around him. 

“Jesse, I’m -” Gabe says. Jesse nods jerkily - or as much as he can with Gabe’s fingers still twisted in his hair. 

“Do it, Gabe, c’mon -”

Jesse goes limp and pliant in Gabe’s arms as Gabe chases his own orgasm. A choked-off cry precedes it; Gabe slams into Jesse, flattening them both against the desk. Jesse whimpers as he feels Gabe’s dick twitch inside him. 

“Fuck,” Jesse breathes. Gabe lets go of Jesse’s hair, dropping his cheek to the back of his neck and just resting there for a moment as his dick pulses inside of Jesse. Jesse lets his eyes slip closed. 

A moment or two later, Gabe presses a soft, sweet kiss to the back of his neck before he lifts up off of Jesse carefully. His dick slips free and Jesse feels the wet, warm trickle of his come down the inside of his thigh. He straightens, knees knocking together. Gabe reaches for some tissues on the corner of his desk.

“Okay?” Gabe asks, handing Jesse the tissues so he can clean himself up. Jesse grins at him. 

“I’ll take a desk job over field work if that’s how it always is,” he says. Gabe blinks, then laughs, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“If only,” he says. He drops his hand and looks at Jesse. “Let’s go get cleaned up?”

Jesse tosses the wad of tissues in the trash can and tucks himself away. The soreness is already starting to set in - a delicious ache between his legs that’s going to be distracting for the rest of the day. 

“Are you done for the day?”

“After a call like that, I think I can be done,” Gabe says. He looks, for a brief moment, exhausted. Jesse nods. 

“Let’s go get cleaned up, then,” Jesse says. “Take a nap. And then I’m keeping you in bed for the rest of the day.”

“Are you?” Gabe says, raising an eyebrow. Jesse pretends to look thoughtful. 

“I think so,” he says. “You need the rest.”

“That face doesn’t scream ‘resting’ to me,” Gabe says. Jesse grins again. 

“Desk work is hard work,” he says coyly. “I hear it’s easier if you’re on your back.”

Gabe blinks, the laughs. “You’re insatiable.”

Jesse ducks forward to give Gabe a quick peck. “Just want to make sure you’re not working too hard, Gabe.”

Gabe softens. He clears his throat and picks up his tablet. When he looks at Jesse again, he smiles, warm and open. 

“I appreciate it, Jesse,” he says. Jesse has to lean in and kiss him again. “Love you.”

Jesse smiles against his mouth, a warm feeling spreading outwards from the middle of his chest. “Love you too, Gabe.”


End file.
